Lily's 6th year
by evenstar of the undyinglands
Summary: this is the new and improved story: Lily enters her 6th year at hogwatrs. with her friends beside her she must combat more than teachers and homework she must also deal with...James Potter! coarse language. pls read and review.
1. Lily’s 6th year

A.n ok. It is 1pm right now and I am exhausted. That is why this chapter is short and not that great. Please read and review. Give me ideas etc.

The train raced away from the station and Lily could see her parents waving forms slowly disappear into the distance. _Great. Another year at Hogwarts is about to begin._

Lily was sitting in a compartment with her best friends Jamie and Ellie. She was reflecting on the year about to come.

Lily Evans was starting her sixth year at Hogwarts School. She was a prefect and got along well with most people she met. With an exception. The Marauders. This group contained four boys and sure Remus was Okay and so was Peter and if you caught Sirius in a good mood was a very nice person but the one and only human being on this entire world Lily hated was James Potter. He was the most arrogant, stuck up pain in the arse lily had ever come across. And her friends thought he was hot. HOT? James wasn't ugly. Lily would admit this but hot?

Lily and James never really got on well. She thought he was arrogant. He thought she was a snob. And James's favourite thing to do was bug Lily (and Snape). Basically whenever lily saw James she would promptly turn around and head in the opposite direction. The only problem was that James was in the same house as lily so he attended all her classes, sat at the same table for meals and shared the same common room. The chances that Lily would ever be free from his menacing were when she finished school, which, thankfully, was in two years time.

Lily looked at her friends who were quietly talking. Jamie was sitting directly across from her. Jamie was a strong independent girl and many people envied this quality. She had a commanding appearance about her and when she entered the room the atmosphere would change dramatically. Ellie on the other hand was a fair skinned, quiet girl. In class, when she was asked a question, she would whisper the answer; terrified that if she got it wrong a blade would come down and decapitate her. Lily was a mixture of both. She was pretty and could have a very quick temper. She could roll off insults without battering an eyelid at whomever she was arguing with. James alone was the only person who could keep up with her in this sense.

While lily was thinking the compartment door opened and four figures stood in the doorway.

Lily looked up seeing the marauders 'shit.'

'Such a charming, well spoken girl' remarked Sirius with a nod in Lily's direction.

'Sorry. Hello Remus, Peter and Sirius. Did you all have a good holiday?'

'Hey, what about me?' came the voice of James.

Lilys look said it all. _Don't mess with me._

James held his hands in the air as a sign of peace. 'I'll fight with you later'

'So… Jamie…how are you?' asked Sirius. It was fairly well known knowledge that Sirius liked Jamie and she liked him back but they were both afraid of commitment.

'Yeah it was Ok.' Replied Jamie burying her head in one of the textbooks, signalling the end of any conversation that could have taken place.

Remus looked over at Ellie. Their eyes met but no sound passed from their lips. Until Ellie stood up 'I need a drink,' she said quietly and bowing her head made her way out of the compartment. Remus watched her leave and then too made himself scarce.

James and Sirius sat down in the empty seats. 'Listen guys. This is not a good time to be talking to you.' Said Jamie placing her book down. 'We'll see you at the feast.'

'What if we don't want to leave?' asked James.

Jamie stood up and the air around her bristled with energy which was almost electrifying. This was Jamie's special talent. She had also taught Lily how to do it. Electrify the air.

The boys took the hint.

'I love you too Jamie,' said James as he stood up to leave. 'Lily,' he said in a way of saying good-bye. 'I look forward to our first fight.'

'I'll be ready,' said lily as they turned to leave.

James smirked at her and with that he, Sirius and Peter left, leaving Lily feeling annoyed and short tempered and hoping that the journey would soon end.

a.n. OK. Start reviewing ……NOW…. GO….Why are you still reading? REVIEW.

I'll try to update soon if the reviews are good. Otherwise I won't bother.


	2. Chapter 2

The feast was as amazingly delicious as it always was. The new students got sorted into the four houses and Lily had chosen a seat on the opposite end of the table to the marauders. Jamie was talking excitedly to Lily about the year to come.

'And I heard that as seniors we get to stay out until 11pm on hogsmede weekends and during the week can stay in the corridors until 10pm! This is great. Isn't this cool Lily?' she asked.

'Jamie that is only an hour more than last year.'

'Yeah but it is two hours longer than two years ago.'

'Fascinating Jamie.'

'I know. And Lisa told me that we have a new groundskeeper.'

'They have replaced Hagrid?' asked lily, startled. She liked Hagrid. He was a really nice person and whenever she walked past him, he would greet her with a cheery wave and a smile.

'No. I think that he has an assistant.'

'Oh.' Why would Hagrid need a sidekick? Lily thought.

The feast finished and after Dumbledores speech they went up to common room. Lily flopped onto an armchair while Jamie took the other one and Ellie sat on the arm of lily's armchair. Lily noticed that Ellie kept looking over to the entrance.

'Who are you looking for?' she asked

Ellie blushed 'just people… I haven't seen since last year.'

Jamie laughed 'yeah sure. Remus, Remus.' She coughed into her hand.

'No. He is just a friend,' she replied defensively.

'Listen Ellie Frost,' said Jamie taking on an air of a world wise person 'I have been to every corner of the earth...'

'No you haven't,' said Lilly, cutting in.

'Yeah but if I had I wouldn't have seen what love struck people look like and you, Miss Frost, have that look.'

'I don't.' answered Ellie angrily.

'OK.OK. I'm going up to the dormitory. Anyone coming?' said lily stopping the fight that was about to happen.

'Yeah. I'm stuffed,' came Jamie's voice.

'I think I'll wait for a minute down here, I'll be up soon,' said Ellie looking at the door.

Jamie left behind Lily making kissy faces at Ellie.

Lily playfully hit Jamie and they both laughed.

The two girls walked up to their dormitory just before the marauders walked in. as they reached the door with the sign saying 6th years Jamie raced paced lily. Lily entered to find Jamie dancing and spinning in circles in the middle of the room. She laughed at Jamie's impulsiveness. Jamie twirled up to Lily. 'Home at last!' Jamie grabbed Lily and pulled her to the centre of room and they spun in a kind of wild dance for joy. They were home.

As the two girls were unpacking their things Ellie walked in, smiling.

'Guess what!'

'What,' came Lily's and Jamie's voice in unison.

'Remus asked me out!'

a.n. I can't be bothered writing more today. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Thanks to you guys who reviewed.

Ciao


	3. Chapter 3

A.N 

**Sorry for taking so long for this update. I was on holidays. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters you do not recognise.**

'Get up you fat lazy girl!'

Jamie was jumping up and down on Lily's bed. Lily turned over trying to ignore her.

'5 more minutes. Just another 5' came her muffled voice.

'Oh No Lily Evans. You have used that before.'

Lily sighed and propped herself up. 'What do you mean? I'm not that fat am I?'

'Not really.'

'What do you mean not really?'

'I'm just joking. I'm in the shower.' Said Jamie as she headed to the bathroom.

Lily took this chance to collapse back down into her pillows. Ellie walked over to where Lily was.

'Lily you are going to be late. It is 7:30.'

Lily sat bolt upright. '7:30? Breakfast is almost over.'

Lily got up and sprinted into the bathroom. She was quickly showered and dressed. She exited the bathroom to find Jamie and Ellie sitting on her bed.

'Ready?' she asked.

They both nodded and turned to head out the door, lily trying in vain to tame her current messy excuse for hair.

#&

They walked into the great hall to find everyone eating breakfast. The only spare seats at Gryfindor table were across from the marauders. 'Crap.' Lily whispered under her breath.

They took those seats and started pulling food onto their plates. James looked up at Lily.

Her hair had been pulled into a messy bun and she looked tired. _She's pretty. _He thought_ but a bit stuck up._ James and Lily had never really been friends. They were complete opposites. Sure, James had always wanted to go out with her but she had been very blunt about her desire to hurt him if they even tried. Now he asked her out just to bug her.

Sirius' voice woke him from his musings. 'Jamie. How is the sweetness of my life this fine morning?' Jamie looked up to the enchanted ceiling. It was raining heavily.

She raised her eyebrows. 'Sirius, my mood is reflected by the distant tones of rain pounding the great lake.'

He smiled. 'Ah the poetry of the soul!'

Jamie just looked at him. Random. She thought.

Ellie and Remus were deep in conversation.

Lily was playing with her food and thinking.

'What's up Evans?'

She looked up in surprise.

'Potter, I'm really not in the mood.'

'You know that I was just asking a polite question to make conversation. You don't have to assume that I was just trying to fight with you. As you can see, our love struck friends are in an important and interesting conversation of their own so I decided to keep myself from becoming hopelessly bored and speak to you. Would it kill you to be nice?'

Lily gave him a patronizing stare and returned to her breakfast.

He left her at it turning to Sirius and finding him still talking to Jamie. Fine he thought to himself. He got up to leave. No one stopped him. He stomped out to the first class, transfiguration.

Lily noticed James stomp out of the great hall. She assumed he was going back to the common room. She saw Sirius and Jamie talking and Remus and Ellie deep in conversation. She turned to Jamie.

'I'll meet you in Transfiguration.'

Jamie nodded and turned back to Sirius.

Lily got up and headed for the transfiguration classroom. Transfiguration was her worst subject. She wasn't bad at it but it took her longer to understand it. She turned the corner and saw James sitting on the floor playing with a snitch. She stopped in her tracks. She was about to turn around when he looked up. She knew that she would have to keep walking. She dropped her bag and sat down. She took out her book and started reading. She could feel James' eyes upon her. She looked up, irritated.

'What?' she asked aggressively.

'Nothing.' He said looking down to the snitch, which was struggling in his hand.

Lily looked down to her book again. It had only been a minute before the feeling of being watched returned. She looked up again.

'Why do you keep staring at me?' she asked, curiously.

'I was just thinking.' He replied.

'James Potter thinking?' she said sarcastically. 'Don't strain yourself.'

He looked at her angrily. 'How would you know what others think. Your not the only person to cross this earth who thinks, you know.' He yelled standing up.

Lily stood as well. 'I know that others think and feel,' she said quietly. 'You however are only absorbed in yourself,' her voice rising, dangerously. 'You torment Slytherin's just because you can, you pick on younger students because it amuses you, you hex and jinx Snape whenever he walks past you, you pull pranks that could get people hurt and you think that I do not care about others? At least I don't go out of my way to hurt and embarrass people.' She yelled. 'You James Potter are an arrogant, annoying excuse for a Gryfindor.' She bent and grabbed her books before running down the corridor.

She felt hot and angry. She hadn't gone far before she ran into someone. Ellie was lying on the floor having just been knocked over.

'Oh my God, Ellie, are you O.K? I'm so sorry' she reached down to help her up.

'Yeah. I'm fine.' She said, standing.

'Where is Jamie?' Lily questioned her friend.

'Her and Sirius are still in the great hall. I think Jamie has decided she doesn't like him anymore. He was being a real dick head.' Ellie said. Rubbing her head.

'Oh. Where is Remus?'

'He's just getting a book from the library. He said he would meet me down here.' She paused and looked at Lily. 'Lily. Are you O.K? You looked red and flushed.'

'I just had a run in with potter.' She mumbled. 'We had another fight.'

'Lily,' she sighed, exasperated. 'When are you going to leave him alone?'

'I do. He's the one who won't leave me alone!'

'Whatever. If it makes you feel better.' She sighed. 'Come on. We're going to be late for transfiguration.'

**A.N**

**O.K review. Steph that means you to.**

**Next chapter: something exciting, possibly. **

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Lily walked out of Transfiguration thoroughly annoyed. She was still seething from her fight with James and it appeared that no one was intending on making her feel better. She didn't wait for Jamie or Ellie as she headed to a much better subject, charms.

Lily sat at her desk and ignored everyone else.

The whole day passed like this until her last class of the day.

There was still half an hour before dinner so Lily headed to the library. While she was looking for a book on advanced Charms Jamie approached her.

'Lily, why have you been so grumpy today?'

'James,' she muttered.

'That's no reason. Just because you had a fight with him doesn't mean the whole world is your enemy. Ellie and I are your friends. We are there to help you. So don't push us away or we might not come back.'

Lily was silent. 'Sorry,' she apologised.

'That is fine.' She hugged Lily. 'Are you coming up to common room?'

'No. I just wanted to borrow this book. I'll meet you at dinner.'

'Fine. See you then.' She gave Lily one more hug and then left.

Lily waited until she was sure she had left and then slid to the floor. She felt so stupid. The tears started running down her cheeks like a silent waterfall. She thought about Jamie and Ellie. She didn't deserve them. She shouldn't treat them badly just because she had had a bad day. She thought about James. What if she apologised to him? That would make things a bit better. Yes. She would swallow her pride and apologise to him. She would probably be teased but that was the price she would have to pay.

She wiped her eyes, grabbed the book, gathered her things and headed to the Gryfindor common room.

She entered the common room to find the marauders sitting on their couch laughing. Lily took a deep breath and walked over to them. They stopped talking to look at her.

'Umm. James? Could I please talk to you a minute?' her heart was pounding in her chest.

He stood up. 'Sure.'

Lily walked over to the portrait and waited for him. James walked over. 'Yes?' he asked.

'I just wanted to apologise for before, about what I said. I'm sorry. It was un called for.' She took a deep breath waiting for the taunts to start.

James looked taken a back. Then he said 'that's fine. I'm sorry too.' Lily stared at him in disbelief. He wasn't teasing her? 'You are right about me.' He said 'I am arrogant.' He turned and walked back to the marauders leaving Lily speechless. He had just admitted he was arrogant and he wasn't teasing her about it. Lily sighed and headed to her dormitory to think.

**I&**

James couldn't believe Lily had just apologised to him. He was about to make fun of her but realising that she had swallowed her pride to apologise to him, he would do the same so instead he had replied with 'you are right about me. I am arrogant.' He hadn't been lying. He could admit it to himself that he was a jerk but that didn't mean he would change. He left Lily standing there and walked over to the marauders and sat down. James watched Lily walk up the stairs to her dormitory.

'What happened Prongs?' Sirius asked.

'Lily just apologised to me.'

'Oh.' He paused before saying 'I wish Jamie would do that to me.'

'What for, you provoke her more than she provokes you.'

Sirius looked huffy and turned back to the conversation he was having with Remus and Peter. James sat in silence for a minute before heading downstairs for dinner.

&O&87

Four weeks past between James and Lily's first argument. They had both kept their distance but Lily could feel James' eyes on her whenever she was in the common room studying or mucking around with her friends. It was because of this that Lily had decided that the library was a better place to study. It was safe because none of the marauders, except for Remus, had ever entered the library before.

This was actually where Lily was at this moment in time. Browsing between the shelves. Jamie was doodling on some parchment and Ellie was reading a book called 'Muggles: A reason why.'

She sat down again having found a book. She opened it and started copying down some information. Jamie noticed Ellie looking at Remus through the bookshelves.

Jamie spoke to Ellie 'What happened between you and Remus?'

Ellie turned to Jamie feeling a blush creep onto her face. 'Um… we decided that we were better as friends.' She sighed. 'I think he is to good for me,' she said sadly.

Lily's head shot up. 'Ellie, no one is too good for you. If anything you are too good for him.'

Ellie smiled at her.

'Thanks Lily.'

Jamie smiled. Ellie turned to her.

'What's happening between you and Sirius?' Ellie questioned.

Jamie turned to her. 'Sirius is the most stuck up, insensitive wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet. Sirius is…'

'…Standing right behind you.' Lily laughed.

Sirius looked startled at what Jamie had just said but recovered quickly. 'Oh, I love you to Jamie.'

Jamie's head whipped around. 'Sirius? What are you doing in a library?'

'Trying to find something to occupy my mind.'

'But you don't read books!' stated Jamie.

'I could always learn. Wanna teach me?'

Jamie looked at him, shocked. 'I do not have enough patience to teach you anything and you do not have enough brains to put two and two together. So leave me alone.' She said huffily.

Sirius retorted with something but by that time Lily had tuned out and was busy with her book again. Sirius eventually left and Jamie looked triumphant.

'Whoever gets the highest mark in the next history of magic test has to come up with something for the loser to do.' Jamie said.

'What?' asked Lily?

'Well if Sirius gets a lower mark than me I get to dare him to do something unpleasant.' She answered happily.

'But you don't listen to Binns! How are you going to get a good mark?'

'I don't mean a good mark, just a higher mark than him. It'll be O.K. I'll copy your notes. That's my advantage.'

'What if I don't let you see my notes?' asked Lily with a smile.

'You wouldn't do that to me. Besides you have to do the dare with me.'

'WHAT?' Lily basically yelled, making the librarian give her an evil look.

'Yeah you do the dare with me if I loose. James does it with him.'

'God!' Lily swore.

'You called?' Jamie replied.

'I can't believe you would make me do something like that,' Lily hissed at her.

'Yeah well, what's done is done.'

Lily sighed. She was going to have to help her friend. _Why God why?_

In the Gryfindor common room James was thinking the same thing as Sirius had just told him of the bet.

He didn't want to loose. Looks like he was going to have to pay attention in Binns' class and that, as everyone who had ever had Binns for a class knew, was no easy task.

A.N 

**Hope you liked this chapter. **

**Next chapter: the bet. Who will win?**


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next couple of weeks Jamie and Lily studied hard for history of magic. Lily had no idea what the boys would make them do if Jamie lost. She imagined it would be something humiliating like walking around Hogwarts nude or something.

The day of the history of magic test came. Jamie was stressing out.

'lily? What are we going to do?' she asked frantically on the morning of the test. 'What happens if we loose?'

'You, Jamie, are going to do the best you have ever done. And if _you _loose at least you will have learnt not to make stupid bets.' replied lily matter-of-factually.

Lily stood up with Jamie and Ellie following. They walked to History of magic, Lily quizzing Jamie on giant wars.

T&(

Sirius was sweating. So was james.

'ok.' Said James as he sat down in History of magic. 'Breathe and you had better win this bet padfoot.'

It was one of the hardest tests Lily had ever sat. Nasty and tricky was how she described it later.

$#$&

The next two days went passed really fast. Lily was terrified of Jamie loosing. How could she have signed her up for this too? It wasn't fair. Finally the day the results came arrived. She noticed how quiet Jamie was. She knew she was praying to whatever is out there for her to have won. Lily looked over to where James and Sirius were. She saw them laughing at a joke Sirius had just told. James felt her eyes on him and glanced up at her. Lily quickly put her head down as though she was fasinated by her plate of food.

Jamie suddenly stood up. 'I can't stand this. Lets just go to History of magic and get it over with.'

Lily followed her. 'coming Ellie?'

'no. I want to finish my breakfast.' She replied. 'i'll meet you there.'

$&

lily and Jamie were leaning against the wall outside their History of magic class when James, remus, Peter and Sirius came into view.

'Ah, Martin. James and I were just discussing what we were going to make you do when I win.' Said Sirius with an arrogant tone in his voice. Lily felt Jamies hands clench.

'Well that's just too bad because Lily and I won't need to when I win.'

'Dream on Martin. You will never win.' Sirius said, scornfully.

'Well we are just going to have to see.' Jamie replied calmly.

By this time the whole class was around them. The classroom door opened and the class walked in.

Jamie, Ellie and Lily took their normal seats. Binns came in through the blackboard.

'Well, I have your results from the last test. I must say that you all did fairly badly.' He said in his monotonous voice.

Suddenly their results appeared on the desks in front of them.

'And now we will continue with the misuse of magical creatures in the early 16th century.'

It was another dull class and Lily couldn't wait until it ended. It did finally and Lily, Jamie and Ellie stayed behind. The marauders did the same. Both Jamie and Sirius wore smug expressions.

'O.K. Martin. Ready?' Sirius asked

'I was born ready!' said Jamie, imitating a muggle movie.

They both reached out and took the separate pieces of paper from each other.

Lily knew that Jamie had gotten 87 but she had no idea if Sirius got a better mark.

Sirius' face fell. Jamie looked triumphant. Sirius lay his on the desk. Jamie did the same. Sirius had gotten 86.

Lily sighed and started breathing again. they had not lost.

Sirius's face fell and his face went white and pasty. James's face did the same.

'Well, I won.' Said Jamie. 'I'll see you later boys when Lily and I have come up with a nice and evil dare.' She laughed and walked off with Ellie and Lily following behind.

A.N

Sorry this chapter took so long. I was at school and now that it is the holidays I can write again. Yr 11 is soooooooo stressful.

Thank you to

Lily evans 07- I love Australia and couldn't think of any where I would rather live. I have never been to America but it looks Ok. I just get annoyed at all the TV shows that come from there except the simpsons which I love. Where abouts do u live? We are studying American history in history. It is fairly good. Thanx for reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

'we could make them run around nude,' suggested Jamie.

the three girls were sitting in their dormitory on Friday night, discussing dares for James and Sirius.

'Maybe we could make them do a dance in front of the entire school,' piped up Ellie.

'No,' said Lily 'I have the best dare. Humiliating and hilarious'

five minutes later, Lily, Ellie and Jamie were walking down the stairs to see if the marauders were still up. They were.

'We have a dare for you.' Announced Jamie. 'Lily, tell them.'

Lily smiled. 'Tomorrow is the big quiditch game against Slytherin!' she said, 'And you boys are going to play the entire game nude.' Sirius and James both started to interrupt but lily hadn't finished. 'After the game, you are going to dance on the quidditch pitch a 3 minute routine of your own devising and then you are going to moon Dumbledore.' She smiled at them sweetly. Jamie and Ellie were laughing, openly, behind her. James and Sirius looked horrified.

'Naked?' Sirius asked in a whisper.

'Alright, I will let you wear you cloaks, but that is all.' Lily replied.

'you know we will get detention for the next month don't you?' james asked.

'probably longer,' replied Lily, 'You are, after all, nude, dancing and mooning Dumbledore all in one afternoon. I just hope you will try harder in school after this.' Lily smiled again and turned to walk back up the stairs with Ellie and Jamie right behind her.

'you know, lily,' James called up to her, 'if you want to see me naked this bad all you have to do is ask.'

Lily froze in her tracks. James smiled. He had hit a nerve. Lily turned around. She pulled out her wand and sent a curse straight at him.

James keeled over on the ground and held his male pride and joy. It felt like someone with steel shoes had just kicked him, hard in his manhood. Lily turned and walked up the stairs.

Saturday morning was cold but clear. Sirius was sitting up in bed staring out the window. James was sitting on his bed.

'How could you have lost?' he asked. 'I will never forgive you after this.' He said

James just stared at Sirius whos face was white.

'I'm going to breakfast,' he announced. 'coming?'


End file.
